El Hombre Perfecto
by Bright-Kaori
Summary: Candy esta en busca desesperada por su hombre perfecto, y justo cuando ella piensa haberlo encontrado sus ilusiones se desploman ante sus ojos una y otra vez, sin darse cuenta que el ha estado frente a ella durante mucho tiempo. Mi primer fic!R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

EL HOMBRE PERFECTO

Capitulo 1. Mi vida hasta hoy.

NOTA DE AUTORA: Esta historia esta basada parte en mi imaginación, pero tambien gran parte en varias series de manga que he leído, asi que si encuentran parecido con alguna que otra historia, no es ninguna coincidencia! Solo espero que les agrade este pequeño amalgama de ideas.

Bien, esta es mi vida! Mi nombre es Candice White. Desde que tengo memoria siempre he sido una persona que cuenta con muchas amistades, y a pesar de ser huérfana, he sido afortunada al contar con un familiar tan amoroso como mi Tía Pony, que ha cuidado de mi desde pequeña. La vida no ha sido completamente color rosa, pero al recordar mi infancia y mi temprana juventud, entre los árboles y colinas de la pequeña ciudad de Lakewood donde crecí, no puedo evitar sonreir y darme cuenta que he sido muy afortunada, ya que he tenido muchos mas momentos felices que amargos.

Ahora, a mis veintiun años y viviendo en un apartamento sola en la ciudad de Chicago, no puedo pensar mas que en mi futuro, y definitivamente solo en mi futuro ya que mi presente apesta! A qué me refiero? Bueno, como ya comente, siempre he sido una persona que cuenta con muchos amigos, especialmente amigos varones, pero solo y unicamente amigos! Que demonios! A mis veinte años nunca he tenido novio! A poco no sueno como una persona patética? Pues si, eso soy! Esta es mi eterna historia! Al parecer nací con un tatuaje invisible que dice "solo amigos" en mi frente y que solamente es detectado por el subconsiente masculino. Me siento como la "mujer marcada" en ese sentido. Es chistoso que muchas chicas me envidian por el hecho de que paso tiempo con muchos chicos, los cuales siendo sincera puedo decir que en su mayoría son guapos, pero lo que ellas no se dan cuenta es que solo sirvo de consejera emocional, conejillo de indias para su estudio del psique femenino, compañera de parranda, y perfecta "novia ficticia" cuando se quieren deshacer de alguna de sus multiples admiradoras. No puedo negar que he tenido unos cuantos admiradores, pero la verdad es que ninguno al que yo me sienta atraída. Por qué, por qué???? Siempre que me gusta una muchacho y le hablo, termino siendo marcada como la "super amiga". En ese sentido, mi vida sí que apesta mas que los drenajes infestados de ratas y cucarachas de la ciudad de Nueva York!

Despues de esta pequeña explicación acerca de mi estado sentimental quiero declarar que todavía no pierdo la esperanza de poder encontrar a ese alguien especial que pase por alto la "maldición" que me ha marcado desde mi niñez, y creo que ya encontre mi prospecto! Su nombre es Anthony, y tiene los ojos azules como aguamarinas, su es cabello rubio y ondulado, y tiene un bronceado espectacular. Lo conocí una mañana en la que corría por los pasillos de la Universidad, ya que iba a llegar tarde a mi clase (nada fuera de lo normal!). Caminaba lo mas rápido que podía mientras trataba de leer mis apuntes de la última clase, ya que sabía que el desgraciado viejo (mi maestro de la susodicha clase) me iba a preguntar, ya que me encuentro en su "lista negra de alumnos indeseables", cuando de repente una colisión de frente hizo que mi cuerpo perdiera el balance y callera de nalgazo limpio al piso. Mientras pensaba en mascullar todas las palabrotas que mi mente podia recordar, sabiendo de antemano que este incidente me causaría tremendo moretón en mi trasero, aparte de perder la clase, alzé mi vista y cual sería mi sorpresa! Mi mente quedo en blanco por completo, cuando un apuesto joven se acercaba hacia mi diciendo con una voz firme, masculina y armoniosa "Disculpa! No me fije por donde caminaba" mientras me extendía su mano. Estoy segura que he de haber parecido una total idiota cuando me quede como petrificada por unos segundos, mirando embobada a su rostro. De repente volví a la realidad, reaccione y acepte su ayuda, sin poder evitar que el rubor se subiera a mis mejillas.

-"La que debe disculparse soy yo. Venía tan ensimismada en mis apuntes que no me dí cuenta de nada a mi alrededor" - comente mientras sonreía timidamente, preguntandome a mi misma de donde salió esa actitud tan modosita siendo que segundos antes estaba dispuesta a volarle la cabeza de un soberano trancazo. Mi respuesta vino de inmediato, cuando me quede sin aliento al observar como se iluminaba su rostro enmarcado aon una sonrisa mientras me decía,

- "Bueno, siendo así, creo que estamos a mano, y tambien creo que acabo de perder una clase."

"Yo tambien íba a mi clase."

"Si ese es el caso, – dijo él – qué te parece si vamos a la cafetería? Creo que de cualquier manera ambos hemos perdido esta clase."

"Me parece una buena idea!!!" – "Demonios!" Pense, sabiendo que habia sonado con demasiada "emoción", pero no podia evitarlo! Este joven parecía caído del cielo, o mas bien de una de las pasarelas de Calvin Klein, y yo no podía dejar de agradecer a los dioses por ese incidente!

Desde ese día había entablado cierta relación "amistosa" con Anthony Brown, y si no nos veiamos en la universidad, nos hablabamos por teléfono, y despues de casi 2 meses yo había tomado la decisión de declararmele. Ya se que es un tanto fuera de lo convencional, pero a quien demonios le importa? Si se lo dejo a él se nota que le va a tomar una eternidad, y yo la verdad tengo buen rato de espera, así que el día de mañana, marcado en el calendario Gregoriano como Octubre 15, será el día determinado para cambiar mi vida, o por lo menos así lo espero!

Tan ensimismada estaba en estos pensamientos que no me percate que alguien tocaba mi puerta.

"Candy, Candy, Caaaaaandddyyyyyy! Tierra hablando a Candy! Acaso haz trabajado tantas horas en el restaurant que el humo ha afectado tu cerebro?"

"Cierra el hocico Terry! Me asustaste!!! Quién demonios te crees para entrar así a mi departamento?" - Dije un tanto exasperada.

"Ah! No exageres! Ni que fuera la primera vez, ademas tengo hambre! Qué me trajiste de tu trabájo?"

"Qué crees que solo porque trabajo en un restaurant me regalan la comida?" - tenia que admitirlo: mi amigo es bien conchudo!

"No creo que te la regalen porque trabajes ahí, pero sí creo que te la regalen porque eres amiga de la dueña, y yo se que si trajiste comida! Sabes que puedo detectar el aroma de un buen guiso a kilómetros de distancia, así que ya no juegues conmigo, por favor!!!! Ten piedad de una alma hambrienta y desolada!!!!"- dijo esto poniendo sus ojos de cachorrito regañado

"Ok, ok, si traje comida! pero solo porque tenian extra, ok?" - mencione mientras buscaba en unas bolsas que había colocado en la cocina – "¿Cómo supiste que habia llegado?"

"Sencillo! Siendo tu vecino de apartamento por dos años conozco tus horarios de trabajo, porque como tu bien sabes, cuando tu llegas significa hora de comida, y como hoy he estado encerrado estudiando un libreto ya que mañana van a ser una audición para la obra que presentará el club de drama este fin de año, me la he pasado absolutamente aburrido y necesito distraerme con una conversación interesante que requiera poco de mi cerebro, y quien mejor que tú para eso?"

"Vaya, no se si sentirme alagada, o tratar de darte una patada en el trasero." - dije mientras servía el ravioli y la ensalada.

"Alagada, claro esta! Creeme que muchas chicas estarían mas que contentas por poder comer conmigo!" - dijo con una sonrisa que, de acuerdo con el era 'conquiatadora'.

"Aja! El gran galán Terrence Grandchester!" - dije de manera sarcastica.

"Claro que si! Pero bueno, mejor hablemos de algo mas interesante que no sea tan obvio como mi personalidad arrebatadora," – decía mientras sostenía un ravioli con su tenedor – "¿cómo vas con el guerito? Ya está dando color, o no?"

"Que te importa!" - Dije con un finjido enfado, mientras rubor subía a mis mejillas – "OK,ok!!! Te dire!! Mañana me le voy a declarar!" - Dije con una sonrisa soñadora mientras veía como Terry se atraganto con la comida.

"¿Quéééé? Digo, sabía que despues de tantos años de virginidad andas un poco urgida, pero no creí que cayeras tan bajo! Te le vaz a aventar?" - dijo mientras reía

"¿De qué te burlas? No me le voy a "aventar", solo a declarar. Cheezzz! Lo haces sonar como si lo fuera a violar! Ademas, no estoy urgida!" - dije con finjiendome la ofendida.

"Solo sexualmente reprimida! Ja,ja,ja!!!"

"No es eso!!!! Bueno, tal vez un poco! Pero la verdad es que a diferencia tuya yo si quiero entablar una relación estable con alguien que no este basada en sexo."

"¿Quién te dijo que yo no quiero una relacion estable?" - contesto un tanto molesto

"¿Será porque tú me das esa idea al verte cambiar de chica tan seguido como cambias de calzones. Sabes? creo que esas no son precisamente lo que se llaman "relaciones estables".

"No exageres! Ademas, eso es solo porque no he encontrado a la chica idonea, pero yo se que cuando la encuentre mi vida va a cambiar radicalmente, y todo sera perfécto!" -dijo con una suave expresion en los ojos y una leve sonrisa en los labios.

"Sigue soñando, ya que como vas aun si la chica idonea se cruzara en tú camino dudo que te de una chanza con la reputación que te cargas!"

"En lugar de estarme criticando deberias de estar preperando tu 'declaracion amorosa'. Ya sabes qué te pondras mañana? Digo, debes verte lo mas hermosa posible, y la verdad aunque no eres nada fea, eres un tanto fachoza y descuidada de tu persona. Mirate! tienes un hermoso cabello rubio y rizado pero siempre te lo agarras en una cola o de plano te lo trenzas, quien demonios va a encontrar eso atractivo?"

"¿Qué?, ¿ahora me vaz a dar consejos de belleza?"

"Si no te lo digo yo, quién mas? En este momento necesitas un poco de crítica constructiva, y yo se que si me haces caso te veras espectacular!"

"Nunca pense que recibiría consejos de belleza de un hombre que no fuera gay! Debo ser realmente patética!"

"Solo un poco, pero no te preocupes, ¿para qué son los amigos?"

"Tienes razón, ¿para qué son los amigos?" - respondí con un dejo de tristeza en mi voz mientras recojía los platos y Terry se dirijía a mi recamara para urgar en mi armario por el vestuario 'ideal'.

Continuara...

Ok,ok! Este es mi primer fic, y espero que les agrade. Por favor, envienme sus reviews y dejenme saber que es lo que piensan y de esa manera sabré que es lo que les agrada y que es lo que tengo que mejorar. Mil gracias por leer mi fic!

Akane.


	2. Chapter 2

EL HOMBRE PERFECTO

Capitulo 2. Desilusión

Bueno, mi día habia iniciado bien. Tras la crítica "constructiva" a la cual había sido objeto, decidí poner un esfuerzo extra para arreglarme. De acuerdo con Terry tenía que hacer resaltar mi femeninidad, sin verme vulgar; verme un tanto atrevida sin parecer urgida, así que despues de que buscamos de arriba a abajo en mi armario encontramos una falda de la cual se me había olvidado su existencia. Era de corte recto de un color cobre y llegaba arriba de la rodilla, con una lijera avertura a los lados. Como el clima ya esta un tanto fresco en la ciudad, decidimos por unas botas de tacón, largas color crema, y un sweter pegado al cuerpo color crema con detalles en dorado y cobre que combinaban con la falda. La verdad que no me veía nada mal, lo único que si note es que me miraba "extraña", o por lo menos eso me parecía a mi. Mi cabello lo deje suelto, y por primera vez desde que me mude a Chicago, desenpolve mi secadora y usé el diffuser. Me coloque maquillaje lijero, y estaba lista para enfrentar el mundo! Aunque ese mundo empezaba con mi clase de Matemáticas Financieras a las 8:00 a.m., y me tenía que apurar. Todo estaba planeado y solo tenía que esperar para que la hora marcada llegára, pero cuando tu corazón ansia algo con desespero las horas se hacen eternas.

Finalmente se dieron las 11:00 a.m. Yo sabía que en esos momentos Anthony estaría en la cafetería, tomando un descanso entre clases, y aunque yo si tenía una clase a esa hora, decidí pintearmela, y enfrentar mi destino.

Camine con paso firme hacia la cafeteria. Yo sabía exactamente en cual mesa le gustaba sentarse, y que seguramente estaría leyendo el periodico, como todo estudiante de Leyes. Cuando lo busque en su rincón habitual no lo encontre, lo cual me sorprendio. A lo mejor se entretuvo con algo o alguien en su última clase. Ese pensamiento de que "alguien" lo entretuviera me hizo carraspear un poco. Decidí esperar en la mesa de costumbre, y despues de 15 minutos lo ví llegar, pero no iba solo. Una peliroja despampanante y sofisticada iba agarrada de su brazo, mientras platicaba, y reía y susurraba algo a su oído por lo cual él reía tambien. Sentí que el mundo se me venía encima, y casi podía ver como mi corazón se desinflaba y se convertía en polvo. En ese momento quise esconderme, desaparecer, esfumarme, que la tierra me tragara o que por algún hechizo milagroso me convirtiera en la mujer invisible, pero nada de eso paso. Ellos se acercaban directamente a la mesa. Con un aire de sorpresa y alegría Anthony volteo a verme, mientras decía,

Candy! Es una sorpresa encontrarte por aquí a esta hora! Mira, quiero presentarte a Eliza, mi novia.

Queeeeeeee?????? De qué demonios hablaba? El nunca mencionó que tenía novia!!! Aunque en realidad yo no pregunte directamente, pero en algún momento durante 2 meses nunca escapo de sus labios nada, absolutamente nada que pudiera llevarme a pensar que tenía novia.

Me quede paralizada, mirando la cara sonriente de Eliza mientras esta extendía su mano hacia mi diciendo "Mucho gusto! Eliza Leegan." Como una autómata yo estreché su mano y respondí "El gusto es mío. Mi nombre es Candice White"

Anthony me ha hablado tanto de ti, que siento como si ya te conociera de antes! - así que el desgraciado le conto de mi, pero nunca encontro tiempo de contarme a mi de ella!!!! Maldito!!!!

En verdad? Me da gusto que tenga una opinión grata de mi – conteste de una manera un tanto fria

Claro que te aprecia! En realidad creo que eres la primera amistad que ha hecho desde que hizo cambio de escuelas!!! - Amiga, amiga amiga!!! Maldita palabra!!! Porque siempre tengo que terminar en esa clasificación? Ella continuo,

Veras, yo actualmente estudio administración en Nueva York y estoy contemplando la posibilidad de transferir mis estudios a Chicago, para estar cerca de Anthony.

Se veian tan en su mundo, que me dieron nauseas. Necesitaba aire, tenia que salir de ahí!

Bueno, gusto en conocerte. - dije rapidamente – Tengo un compromiso al cual no puedo llegar tarde. Hasta luego!

Hasta luego Candy! - dijo Anthony – Te hablaré mas tarde para ver si podemos salir los tres juntos.

Arrrgggggghhhhh! Como demonios quiere que salgamos los tres juntos??? Salí caminando, bueno casi corriendo de la cafetería, y camine, y camine y camine, hasta que termine cerca del área de humanidades donde había una area verde. Me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol y lágrimas corrieron de mis ojos. Llore y llore sin darme cuenta que alguien me contemplaba desde arriba de ese arbol, cuando de repente escuche una voz muy conocida decir:

Candy, pecosa, que pasa? Acaso ese maldito te hizo llorar?

Terry! - dije con una voz un tanto descompuesta – que demonios haces aqui?

Yo estoy repasando mis lineas para la audición, ya que será en unas cuantas horas en el teatro de la universidad. Pero, y tú, por qué estas asi? Cuentame que paso – dijo con una voz suave mientras bajaba ágilmente del árbol y se sentaba junto a mi.

El maldito tiene novia, y nunca me dijo!!!!- dije entre sollozos.

Queeeee? Cómo qué nunca te dijo? A ver, cuentame todo con calma.

Y así empezé a relatarle como mis ilusiones habian sido quebradas una vez mas, como antes de poder decir una sola palabra había sido rechazada otra vez, y como una vez mas mi destino seguía sin cambiar y la maldición del tatuaje invisible seguía teniendo efecto.

Ya no llores. No vale la pena Candy.- dijo él mientras me abrazaba cariñosamente-. Mira, acompañame a la audición y cuando termine te llevo a tu depa y ya veremos que hacemos para distraerte, qué te parece?

Yo solo asentí, ya que por nada en el mundo quería estar sola, asi que nos fuimos al teatro, y esperé a que terminará su audición. Para esto ya eran las 5:00 p.m. Me había pinteado el resto de las clases, y a las 6:00 entraría a trabajar, aunque la verdad con los eventos acontecidos no me sentía con animos de ir, asi que decidí llamar y reportarme enferma. Llegamos al departamento a las 5:30 p.m., y seguía con la facha de una alma en pena. Totalmente desanimada y deprimida. No se si fue por eso, o por el hecho de que habia tenido una buena audición que Terry propuso que nos fueramos de parranda. Yo la verdad no tenía animos para pachangear, pero la perspectiva de quedarme sola en mi depa repasando los acontecimientos de las últimas horas me pareció menos atractiva, asi que decidí ir con el. Solo tomaría un baño, y me arreglaría un poco para quitarme la imagen de "alma en pena" que me cargaba. Mientras yo hacía eso, sabía que Terry llamaría al "clan" para ver quien se uniria a la pisteada y posible borrachera en que terminariamos todos los que nos atrevieramos a ir.

Dos horas mas tarde, y varias llamadas entre medio, el clan completo se encontraba reunido en nuestro antro favorito. Debo mencionar que los miembros de este grupo nos hemos conocido y ayudado desde hace muchos años, siendo Terry el miembro mas nuevo, con menos de 2 años de antiguedad. Los demas, Archi, Tom, Neal, Patty, Anne y yo nos conocimos desde nuestra temprana adolescencia, asi que casi casi podemos decir la vida de cada uno de nosotros de memoria. Estando todos acomodados y siendo aun muy temprano en la velada, procedí a contarles mis penas, mientras con una mano sostenia una cerveza y con la otra un tequila, sin imaginarme que en esa noche iniciarian una serie de eventos que en verdad cambiarian mi destino.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

EL HOMBRE PERFECTO

Capitulo 3. Una noche de copas y un encuentro destinado.

Pues bien, despues de contar todas mis amarguras a mis queridos amigos, y despues de aventarme 4 cervezas y 3 tequilas, la vida no se veía tan deprimente. La música estaba animáda, y era un perfecto viernes de antro en el que toda la gente sale para sacar el estres de la semana de su sistema. La pista de baile estaba comenzando a llenarse, y nosotros sentados en nuestra mesa acostumbrada relatabamos anécdotas, chistes y tonteria y media que se nos venía a la cabeza. Si, en verdad ya estabamos un poquito tomados, y solo eran las 11:00 pm., así que decidimos bajarle al pisto y distraernos un poco bailando. Los chicos nunca tenian problema encontrando pareja, ya que la verdad son muy atractivos, de las chicas podría decir que la mas quisquillosa y difícil soy yo, ya que siempre encuentro algún detalle que me hace rechazar a la mayoría de los chicos que me invitan a bailar. Pero, ¿qué tiene de malo tener tu estandard con respecto al sexo opuesto? Ciertamente no era mas que una pieza de baile, pero aun así no me gustaba la idea de estar cerca de alguien que no me inspirara confianza.

Nuestra costumbre es que los chicos siempre nos sacan a bailar primero, y despues se pueden ir a buscar conquista, así que en esta ocasión, Tom bailó con Anne, Neil con Patty, y yo con Terry, el cual debo decir se estaba portando de una manera por demas amable conmigo. '¿Qué mosca le pico? ¿Acaso de veras me tiene lástima?' pensaba mientras bailabamos en la pista. Despues de las primeras dos canciones yo decidí que había venido a pistear y no a bailar, así que le dije a Terry que ya tenía cancha libre para buscar alguna chica con quien pasar el rato, y para mi sorpresa él totalmente rechazo la perspectiva, decidiendo unirse a mi campaña anti-alcohólicos anónimos. En verdad que se se estaba comportando de una manera por demas extraña, pero en fin! Fuímos a la barra y despues de unas cervezas ya andaba medio tipsy y con unas ganas de ir al baño tremendas, así que deje a mi compañero de parranda en la barra, mientras yo me dirijía al baño de damas. Despues de haberme descargado salí sintiendome un tanto mejor cuando de repente se me figuro ver que algo emitía luz desde el piso. Pense por un momento que en verdad ya habia tomado demasiado, pero al ver con mas atención me dí cuenta que era un teléfono. Para ser exácta un Iphone que estaba sonando, pero debido al ruido de la música no se podía escuchar. Lo levante del suelo y decidí contestarlo.

- "¿Bueno?"

"Si!! Aaahhhhhh! Gracias a Dios que alguién encontró este teléfono!!!!!! Hola! Mi nombre es Albert Andrew y soy el dueño del Iphone por el que estas hablando. Me harias un gran favor si me regresaras el teléfono hoy mismo. ¿Podría preguntar dónde te encuentras?"

"Ahhhhhh, si, en el Rattleskilleer..." - dije un tanto atontada por su rápido hablar.

"Sabía que lo había dejado en ese antro! Bueno, ando muy cerca de ahí, qué te parece si nos vemos en el Starbucks que está a media cuadra, en unos 15 minutos?"

"Aahhhhhhh,,,,De acuerdo"

"Ahora bien, podrias describirte de manera que pueda reconocerte? Sabes, a pesar de ser tarde ese Starbucks tiene clientela nocturna."

"Mmmmmm, ok. Soy rubia, cabello rizado, 1.65 m de altura y llevo unos pantalones color azul marino algo ajustados, botas negras, tank top negro con detalles en pedreria y chamarra de piel negra"

"Tu nombre?"

"Candy"

"OK, te veo en 15 minutos."

Me dirigí a la barra para informar a mis amigo que saldría por un rato, pero solo ví a Anne y Neil, así que les comunique lo sucedido y salí del antro.

Llegando al Starbucks me dí cuenta que en verdad estos cuates si tienen clientela nocturna, ya que estaba casi lleno. Me sente un una de las pocas mesas desocupadas. No pasaron 2 minutos cuando frente a mi se presento un joven alto de cabello rubio con gafas, que sorprendentemente lo hacían verse muy bien.

"Candy?"

"Si, soy yo."- conteste un tanto sorprendida al ver un tipo tan guapo, mientras mi corazonsito latía apresuradamente.

"Hola! Como te mencione por teléfono, soy Albert, y me haz salvado la vida al encontrar mi Iphone. ¿Sábes?, mi trabajo depende de eso."-dijo mientras yo lo contemplaba de una manera atontada, dejando pasar unso segundos, el continuo- "¿Quiéres algo de tomar?" – dijo mientras colocaba su saco en la silla frente a mi.

"Ahhhhh, Si, gracias. Un Caramel Machiatto tall. Oh! Por cierto aquí esta. Sano y salvo!"- dije mientras sacaba el Iphone de mi bolso y se lo entregaba.

"Muchas gracias! Vuelvo en seguida" - y se dirijió a ordenar el par de cafes.

Mientras el ordenaba, pude analizar un poco mas a la persona con la que había conversado. Era un hombre alto, probablemente 1.85 m, rubio con el cabello ondulado un poco largo, espalda ancha y vestía impecablemente un traje color gris con camisa azul, que podría apostar era de diseñador. Mientras estaba sumida en mi análisis, el se volteo hacia mi y ahí fue cuando pude contemplar sus ojos. Nunca había visto ojos tan hermosos. Eran de un azul limpio, claro, como el cielo en una mañana de primavera. Hasta cierto punto me recordaba a Anthony. Maldito Anthony! Aarggghhh!! ¿Por qué tenía que recordarlo de nuevo? De seguro el estaba con su peliroja despanpanante haciendo no se que cosas!

El se dirigió a nuestra mesa cargando en sus manos dos cafes. Trate de no verlo directamente mientras se aproximaba pero tenía que admitir que a primera vista se veía como si fuera uno de esos modelos extrangeros que plagan las revistas de moda y hacen suspirar a todas las adolescentes.

"¿Qué clase de trabajo tienes que necesitas tanto tu teléfono?" - pregunte mientras me ofrecía uno de los cafes, tratando de apartar mi mente de los pensamients previos.

"Bueno, soy consultor de imagen y la razón por la que necesito tan desesperadamente mi teléfono es que la mayoría de mis clientes importantes me contactan por medio de el en casos de emergencias, y estas suelen ser comunes"

"¿Consultor de imagen? ¿A qué te refieres?"

" Mira, ¿Cómo te explico? OK, bueno cuando es decidido que una persona se convertira en imagen pública, ya sea una personalidad televisiva, actor, politicos, deportista, en fin, cualquier persona cuya cara sera identificada publicamente por la población en general, se necesita crear una imagen que los identifique con las características que son mas convenientes para su desarrollo profesional. Por ejemplo, una persona que quiere dedicarse a la politica tiene que cambiar su vestuario, peinado, su maquillaje e inclusive su forma de hablar para transmitir el mensaje en el que esta basando su campaña electoral, y es ahí donde mi trabajo empieza, haciendo que esos cambios sucedan y que sean los que nos brinden los resultados deseados."

"En otras palabras, tu ayudas a crear a una 'falsa' persona para que otros sean engañados" - no quería sonar descortes, pero la verdad es que eso fue lo que entendí. El sonrio por un momento, para contestar:

"En cierta manera tienes razón en ese punto, pero debo confesar que yo solo trabajo desarrollando, o mas bien haciendo mas notorias las características que la persona ya posee en lugar de inventar nuevas. La única diferencia es que me enfoco en las que son mas convenientes, de esa manera mi cliente no pierde su personalidad, sino mas bien la afina para transmitir esa parte de ellos que les brinda mas exito en su desarrollo personal y profesional."

"Wow! Debe ser muy interesante!" - ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado que al final del día estaría tomando cafe con alguien que trabaja con actores o cantantes famosos?

"Si que lo es, pero a veces llega a ser algo demandante, por ejemplo en este mismo momento debería estar en una fiesta, pero me encuentro aqui, conversando agradablemente con una hermosa joven a la que estoy profundamente agradecido."- al decir esto me miro directamente a los ojos, mientras yo sentía como la sangre subía a mis mejillas.

"No fue ningun problema." - dije balbucendo mientras bajaba la mirada - "Bueno, creo que me tengo que ir."

"Fue un placer conocerte Candy. Aquí tienes mi tarjeta, por si algun día necesitas algo."

"Muchas gracias Sr.,,,, Andrew." - dije mientras miraba la tarjeta.

" Por favor llamame Albert."

"Bueno, mucho gusto Albert. Que pases una buena noche."

Salí del Starbucks sintiendome un tanto mareada. Wow! Que tipo! De verdad que era muy apuesto, y amable, con una hermosa sonrisa, y,,,, 'argh!!! ¿en que estoy pensando?' Arrrgghhh!!! Anthony me acaba de quebrar mis ilusiones, y ya estoy pensando en otros tipos? En verdad que debo andar urgida!. Mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que eran las 12:30 am., y mi ánimo de pachanguera se había extinguído, así que decidí regresar a casa, y con mucha suerte y la ayuda de unos cuantos tequilas mas, estaría lo suficientemente cansada como para no seguir pensando en Anthony.

Al llegar la mañana fuí despertada por un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta. Así que me levante de mi cama toda adolorida sufriendo de la cruda solo para ser saludada por un Terry desesperado que gritaba incoherencias

"Terry! ¿Qué diantres te pasa para que me despiertes de ese modo? No te das cuenta que es muy temprano? Son las 6:00 am.!!"- balbucee mientras bostezaba

"Candy! ¿por qué demonios te fuiste así del antro??" - su tono sonaba desesperado - "Me encontre con unas amistades y cuando regrese no estabas!!!!!! Salí corriendo hacía el Starbucks pero no estabas ahí. Te marqué al teléfono y nunca contestaste! Llame a la policia, al hospital, vague por el parque, no sabía que hacer!!!! No sabes cuanto me preocupe!" - dijo esto con un tono aun de desesperación en su voz.

"Mi teléfono esta descargado, ademas ¿para qué te preocupas?" - conteste de manera aflojerada- "No es como si me tuviera que pasar algo. Tú sabes muy bien que me se defender y no soy tan tonta como para vagar por lugares peligrosos estando sola." - dije, cuando de repente el se avalanzó hacia mi, abrazandome fuertemente mientras colocaba su rostro en mi cuello y decía casi en un susurro "Candy, no vuelvas a preocuparme tanto, OK?"

En ese momento no supe que responder, ¿qué demonios pasaba? Sentí como el rubor subía a mis mejillas, y mis piernas se sentían como gelatina, así que, en mi confusión, rompí el abrazo de una manera una tanto brusca mientras decía "bien aquí estoy, y ando con un dolor de cabeza que no aguanto, así que si no te molesta, voy a tomar una ducha" y empeze a caminar hacia el baño, dejando a un Terry algo pasmado en la sala, cuando de repente me detuve en mi andar y voltee a mirarlo a los ojos para decir mientras le brindaba una pequeña sonrisa "Terry, muchas gracias por preocuparte. Gracias por tratar de cuidarme" y continue mi camino al baño mientras en los labios de Terry se formaba una timida sonrisa y salía del apartamento.

Dos horas mas tarde, despues de un par de aspirinas, un super-café y un desayuno con un alto contenido de picante, me sentía mucho mejor, adormilada, pero definitivamente mejor. No podía sacar de mi cabeza el incidente con Terry, ya que su reacción había sido demasiado extraña. Durante estos últimos días lo había notado algo 'diferente' yo me empezaba a preguntar que estaría pasando en la torcida mentesilla de mi querido amigo. Ultimamente no lo había visto salir con ninguna de sus 'amiguitas', no, en realidad había pasado mas tiempo en su apartamento e invadiendo el mío en busca de comida y plática lijera. ¿Qué le pasará? ¿Acáso ya encontraría alguien que realmente le interesara? Uffff!! Para ser sincera ese pensamiento no me agradaba del todo, ya que si él se ponía a andar en serio con alguien inevitablemente lo vería menos. Arggghhh!! Debo ser la persona mas egoista en la tierra! Si tan solo tuviera novio no tendria estos problemas!!! Pero lo que paso con Anthony demostraba una vez mas que la maldición continuaba. Maldito tatuaje!!! ¿Por qué, por qué a mi????? Pero,,,, espera un momento. Debe haber algo que yo estoy haciendo mal que hace que los chicos siempre, siempre me cataloguen en la sección de "amiga". Si, debe haber algo en mi que transmite fuertemente ese mensaje. Aja! Creo que ahora si estoy cerca de hacer un descubrimiento importante en mi vida! ¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiar eso? Mas bien, para empezar, ¿qué fregados estoy haciendo que esta mal? En eso estaban mis pensamientos cuando mi mente voló hacia la conversación que tuve la noche anterior con aquel hombre en el Starbucks. Esa era la respuesta! Necesitaba un cambio de imagen! Necesitaba alguien que me pudiera guiar para 'rehacer' mi persona y así transmitir el mensaje adecuado!

Corrí hacia mi cuarto derramando el contenido de mi bolso sobre la cama. ¿Por qué guardo tanta basura en mi bolso? Finalmente pude distinguir la tarjeta que había recibido la noche anterior y sin pensarla mucho agarre mi teléfono y comenze a marcar...

Continuara...

Notas de autora:

Como ustedes ya saben este es mi primer fic y estoy muy pero muy contenta por los reviews que recibí. Muchas gracias! Ustedes me han animado a seguir escribiendo y tratando de empujar un poquito mas esta imaginación loca que tengo. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y sus opiniones, sugerencias y criticas son bien recibidas.

Akane.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! Pues bien, antes que nada tengo que disculparme ya que he tardado tanto, tanto en actualizar el fic. Creanme, no me he olvidado de él, si no que me fuí de vacaciones navideñas, y en casa de mi madre no hay computadora, así que ahora que acabo de regresar a mi hogar, espero poder actualizar una o dos veces por semana. Muchisisimas gracias por sus comentarios y por su paciencia. Creanme que para una novata como yo significan muchisimo y valen oro puro, así que espero que sigan leyendo mi fic y me den sus comentarios.

Akane C.

**El Hombre Perfecto**

**Capitulo 4. El Camino Hacia el Cambio**

Mientras el teléfono sonaba, sentía como mi corazón palpitaba aceleradamente. Algo dentro de mi me decía que este momento era tan desicivo para mi, como habia sido para la humanidad el descubrimiento del petróleo, la conquista de la luna, la separación del atómo, la decodificación del código genetico, la invención de la computadora o ya de perdis, la invención del procedimiento laser para erradicar el vello (ese si que es un gran avance!). Despues de algunos timbres escuche como una voz femenina contestaba:

"Oficina del Lic. Andrew"

"Si, ahhhh, buenos dias, me podria comunicar con Albert?

"Disculpe, me podría decir quien le habla?

"Candice White."

"Espere un momento" - Despues de un largo rato de espera, comenze a pensar que Albert ya se habia olvidado de quien fregados era yo, digo, no era la primera vez que alguien se olvidaba de mi existencia horas depues de conocerme. Ya empezaba a pensar que se habian dejado colgada en la linea, cuando de repente una voz conocida me saco de mi prolongado hiatus.

"Albert Andrew"

"Si,,,ah, hola Albert! Soy Candy,,, Candice, te acuerdas de mi? El iPhone, cafe en el Starbucks...? - en verdad que sonaba como una adolescente nerviosa.

"Oh,,,,, claro que si! Cómo olvidar la linda joven que amablemente me regreso mi teléfono?" - Aja! Ya sabia por el tono de su voz que le acababa de caer el veinte de quien era esa voz en la otra linea – Y, ¿Cómo haz estado?

"Relativamente bien, sin embargo en los últimos minutos me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante y creo que necesito la ayuda de alguien que sea un pro en resolver problemas como el mio"

"Ok, y puedo preguntar ¿por qué me estas diciendo eso?"

"Porque la persona que me puede ayudar eres tú." - Un pequeño silencio en la otra línea me indicó que la verdad es que nunca se imagino que el regreso de su celular perdido le traería la nunca grata consecuencia de chamba no programada.

"Yo? En que puede ayudarte una persona como yo?" - Finalmente dijo en un tono incrédulo.

"Bueno, ayer dijiste que si se me ofrecía algo tu estarías dispuesto a ayudarme, asi que te voy a tomar la palabra: necesito tu ayuda."

"mmmmm,,,,,,,aahhh,,,,, No se que decir. ¿Qué es lo que exactamente requieres de mi?"

"¿Qué te parece si mejor discutimos esto en persona? Dejame exponer mi problema y despues de eso puedes decidir ayudarme o no. Por favor! Dí que si me escucharas!" - despues de unos segundos de espera que me parecieron eternos, escuche su respuesta:

"OK, ¿qué te parece si nos vemos en el Café Venecia en la 4ta Avenida a las 5:00 pm?"

"Mejor, ¿qué te parece si nos vemos en el Restaurante Cesario's que esta en la esquina de la Avenida Sunrise con Washigton a esa misma hora?"

"De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces."

"En ese caso, hasta mas tarde! Y, muchas gracias!"

Si, si si, si! No lo podia creer! Este debia de ser uno de esos dias en que los planetas se alinean, hay eclipse lunar o algo por el estilo, ya que por un momento mi vida parecia empezar a enfocarse en la dirección correcta. El primer paso estaba dado. Esta debía el camino para solucionar mi problema! Y hoy por la tarde convencería a Albert Andrew para que me "tomara bajo sus alas" (sentido metafórico, claro esta!).

Todavía tenía unas cuantas horas antes de tener que arreglarme para ir a mi "entrevista", e inmediatamente despues empezar mi ardua labor como mesera del restaurante Cesario's. Todos los sábados entraba a trabajar a las 6:00 pm. y el día de hoy no sería la excepción, así que tendría una hora exácta para convencer a Albert, y eso contando que fuera puntual, claro esta. En cualquier caso empeze a formular en mi mente una serie de argumentos, y a practicarlos frente al espejo, para ver cuales serían las expresiones mas convincentes para usar. Estando tan ocupada planeando mi extrategia el tiempo paso de manera presurosa, y cuando menos pense ya eran las 4:00 pm. y tenía que arreglarme para ir a mi "cita" y a trabajar, así que rapidamente me cambie a mi uniforme de mesera, y salí presurosa de mi apartamento. En mi mente no habia nada mas importante en ese momento que convencer a Albert a que me ayudara y haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcanze para logralo, aunque me tuviera que poner a llorar a moco tendido, el terminaría diciendo que sí!!.

Llegue a Cesario's 10 minutos antes de las 5:00, y Francesca viendome llegar tan pero tan temprano no pudo evitar darme cierta mirada inquisidora, y yo sabía que mas vendrían cuando mi querida jefesita se percatara de que tenía una "cita" con un joven tan guapo. Abusando de mi privilegio de empleada favorita, aparté la mesa mas intima del lugar, digo, si iba a tener que contar mi patética vida e incluso rogar y suplicar, pues quería que fuera con la menor cantidad de testigos presentes, así que me sente y espere, y tal como el dijo, a las 5 en punto el joven rubio entraba al restaurante.

"Candy? Buenas tardes."

"Buenas tardes Albert! Muchas gracias por venir!"

"De nada. Me preguntaba por que me sugeriste este lugar, y ahora que veo tu atuendo entiendo. Tú trabajas aquí, verdad?"

" Asi es. Desde que entre a la universidad, Francesca, la dueña de este lugar es la tía de Anne, una de mis mejores amigas, me conoce desde que era una chiquilla y me quiere como si fuera su propia sobrina, así que cuando vine a estudiar a Chicago ella inmediatamente me ofrecio empleo, y aquí estoy!"

"Eres afortunada por tener gente que te aprecie tanto."

"En verdad lo soy" - En ese momento fuimos interrumpidos por la mesera.

"Buenas Noches Señor, Hey Candy! Esta tarde sere su mesera, mi nombre es Vicky y estoy a sus ordenes. Aquí esta el menu, y si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en llamarme, Desean algo de tomar antes de ordenar?"

"Una agua mineral por favor." - Dijo Albert

"A mi traeme lo de siempre Vicky."

"OK Candy. Con permiso señor." - En cuanto Vicky se alejo, Albert se inclino hacía mi, haciendo que mi pulso se acelerara por un momento. Diablos! Por qué mi futuro maestro tenía que estar tan guapo?

"Candy, ahora voy a necesitar de tu ayuda, que me recomiendas del menu?

"Bueno,- conteste todavía un poco nerviosa por su cercania- los raviolis de champinones son buenisimos, aunque la Pasta Alfredo con pollo y asparragos le llega muy cerca.."

"Pues Ravioli será." - Dijo mientras me brindaba una gran sonrisa de esas que impactan. Wow! 'Ok Candy, vamos, concentrate! Lo que tu necesitas de este hombre es ayuda profesional! Vamos, actua normal!' pensaba mientras decía con el tono mas sereno que tenía:

"OK, me parece perfécto. Yo pediré lo mismo."

Mientras pediamos nuestros platillos yo sabía que tendría que poner todo mi poder de persuación en los siguientes minutos, así que en cuando Vicky se retiro con la orden, empeze mi discurso:

"Albert, primeramente quiero agradecerte por venir esta tarde" – cuando de repente fui interrumpida por Albert

"Candy, se que tienes algo en la mente que quieres pedirme, así que sin mas formalidades me gustaria saber que es."

"Esta bien." - y llegaba la hora de la verdad! - "Pues veras. Mi vida hasta este momento ha sido enormemente bendecida con una tía a la que adoro, un grupo de amigos que es de lo mas sólido y confiable que puedas imaginar, pero desafortunadamente en cuestiones románticas dejo mucho que desear. Al perecer alguna maldición antigua que fue puesta a mis antepasados ha cobrado efecto en mi, o por lo menos esa es la una explicación razonable que encuentro, ya que desde que me acuerdo he sufrido la desgracia de siempre, siempre ser la chica con clasificacion "SA" por "solo amiga", y nunca me la he podido quitar. Chico tras chico que me ha gustado termina ignorandome como prospecto romántico y relegandome como la "super-amiga" a quien le cuentan sus problemas de chicas y hablan de futbol mientras se toman una chela. Es como si me vieran como un chico mas del grupo! - Suspire, dando una pausa ya que mis sentimientos de frustración estaban empezando a salir a flote en mi tono de voz y eso no era para nada benéfico en convencer a alguien de que no eres una causa perdida. Despues del corto silencio continue.

"Este viernes fuí a Universidad con la decisión de declarar mis intenciones amorosas a un chico, solo para encontrarme absolutamente rechazáda antes de siquiera decir una palabra. La razón por la cual fui al club esa noche fue porque mis amigos me vieron deprimida y pensaron que necesitaba un poco de distracción, y ahí fue donde me encontre tu celular. Siempre he pensado que todas las personas que conocemos en nuestra vida, las conocemos por alguna razón, y la verdad aunque durante nuestra pequeña conversación en el Starbucks no pense en nada especial, hoy despues de refleccionar he decidido que tal vez el destino te puso en mi camino ya que si no lo hacía mi vida continuaría su patético sendero llevandome a un fin en el cual terminaría vieja, abandonada y lo peor, rechazada por todos los chicos en esta ciudad."

"¿De qué estas hablando?" - dijo con un claro signo de interrogación en la cabéza- "Vamos, dime que necesitas sin mas preambulo."

"Albert, quiero que seas mi consultor de imagen."

"¿Quééééé?????

En ese preciso momento fuimos interrumpidos por Vicky que traía nuestra comida, asi que aprovechando el momento, reconecte mis ideas tratando de reformular en mi mente la estrategia de convencimiento, y en cuanto ella desaparecio Albert retomo la conversación:

"Disculpa pero no te puedo negar que me tienes un tanto sorprendido. ¿Quiéres que sea tu consultor de imagen?" - pregunto tadavía con incredulidad en su voz.

"Precisamente. Mira, despues de pensar y pensar en que demonios es lo que me hace tan notoriamente rechazable como novia, pense que debe haber algo en mi, algo que proyecto que no transmite el mensaje de "prospecto romántico" para los chicos, asi que decidí que mi única esperanza para cambiar el rumbo de mi vida es el hacer algo con respecto a mi persona y mi presentación. Tu me comentaste que te dedicas ha hacer ese tipo de cambios en las personas, para que ellas puedan alcanzar sus objetivos transmitiendo esa imagen de su persona necesaria para alcanzar su objetivo, ¿verdad? Pues bien, quiero que me ayudes a transmitir esa parte de mi persona que inspira el ser amada como una chica."

"Wow! En verdad puedo decir que no me lo esperaba."

"Vamos Albert, por favor!"

"Mira, la verdad es que no se si tenga el tiempo."

"Me ajustare a tu horario! Tu solo dime cuando y en donde y yo estare ahí!

"No puedes pagar a un consultor como yo. Sabes? Soy el consultor mejor pagado de esta ciudad y uno de los mas reconocidos en Estados Unidos."

"Por favor, por favor! Te daré todos mis ahorros! No te da pena mi condición? En verdad necesito tu ayuda! Mirame! Te lo estoy rogando! - le dije mientras le brindaba mi mejor mirada de perrito desprotegido a medio morir.

"Cuando miras de esa forma me recuerdas mucho a mi hermana."

"Y si tu hermana se encontrara en este dilema, ¿le negarias este favor?" - Despues de un silencio que me parecio una eternidad, finalmente dijo:

"Creo que estas de suerte, ya que hace 3 dias mi novia y yo terminamos, y ahora dispongo de muchas tardes libres."

"Ohhh, Lo siento mucho." - '¿Así que no tenía novia? Arrggggg!! Basta Candy! Concentrate'

"No te preocupes, la verdad es que estabamos juntos ya por puro compromiso y costumbre, así que fue una buena decisión, solo que ahora no hayo que hacer en mis ratos libres."

"Entonces, ¿me ayudaras?"

"De acuerdo." - No pude evitar el dar pequeño grito de gozo, que provoco que todos los ojos se dirigieran a nuestra mesa, incluyendo los de mi jefa, que sin duda me custionaría tipo FBI cuando Albert se fuera, pero no me importaba! Ya había aceptado!!! Había esperanza para mi!!!

"Pero tienes que prometerme que haras todo lo que yo te diga y que seras constante, y nunca faltaras a nuestras citas." - me dijo de forma muy seria.

"Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias!!!! Ahhh, y por cierto, cuanto me vas a cobrar?" - Esa era la parte menos agradable de esta conversación.

"Bueno, por que me regresaste mi celular, necesito algo de distraccion, y tu causa parece noble, tomare tu caso como un "proyecto especial", y no te cobrare."

"Ahora soy yo la que no sabe que decir!"

"Gracias estaría bien."

"Muchas gracias Albert!" - Dije con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"De nada. Y ahora, podriamos comer? Sabes, no tuve tiempo de comer en todo el día, y estos raviolis se ven demasiado tentadores."

"Claro, Albert!" - Dije mientras comenze a comer mis raviolis con un apetito desconocido e inesperado.

Asi continuamos con nuestra comida, haciendo plática amena, mas que nada con respecto a mi vida, intereses y gustos. En verdad que el ya estaba comenzando a trabajar, ya que casi casi podía yo ver como evaluaba mis respuestas, pero la verdad eso me hacia sentir mejor, ya que ahora si tendría una esperanza de un futuro diferente. Al despedirnos intercambiamos numeros de celular, y acordamos en vernos el día siguiente para iniciar con mi transformación.


End file.
